Dominic Wood
| image = Dominic Wood.jpg | caption = Dominic Wood | birthname = Dominic Simon Wood | gender = Male | birthdate = January 3, 1978 (age 37) | birthplace = Exeter, England | roles = | characters = Charles Pipping IV | otherprojects = }} (born January 3, 1978) is an English entertainer, magician and presenter of radio and television, best known as one half of the double act Dick and Dom. He voices Charles Pipping IV. Education Wood started his education at the pre-preparatory Hylton School in Exeter and then went on to King's College, a co-educational independent school in the county town of Taunton in Somerset. Attended Exeter College between 1996 and 1998. Television career Wood first appeared on television in 1996 on CBBC's Friday afternoon children's program Friday Zone. Following this, he presented the CBBC Broom Cupboard until 1998. In 1999 he was the first presenter of the CITV game show Jungle Run. Along with Richard McCourt ("Dick") he is currently best known as half of the double act Dick and Dom. Their program Dick and Dom in da Bungalow won two BAFTAs in 2004 for Best Presenters and Best Children's Entertainment. On this show in 2004, Wood set the world record for largest number of pants put on in one minute. Throughout 2000-2002, the pair also starred in the 2-series TV show Bring it On. In 2006, along with Jon Tickle and despite the fact that he has no scientific knowledge, Wood co-presented the UK pop science show Brainiac's Test Tube Baby, a spin off of Brainiac: Science Abuse which airs on Thursdays at 8pm on Sky One. He has also co-hosted the BBC Three coverage of the 2007 series of Comic Relief does Fame Academy. Dick and Dom have presented a daytime version of Are You Smarter Than a 10 Year Old? since Fall 2007. In 2010, Wood was cast in the live-action 3D family comedy movie Horrid Henry: The Movie along side Richard McCourt as the titular character's fierce cousin-in-law Pimply Paul. The movie was released Summer 2011 (August 12, 2011). Also in 2010, Wood wrote and starred in the CBBC show, The Legend of Dick and Dom, where Dick and Dom star as two budding young princes who are on a quest to find the antidote to a terrible plague that consumed Fyredor because Dick dropped the cure. The all star cast also includes Mannitol Steve Furst, a wizard who is really bad at doing magic, and Lutin Chloe Bale. Personal life Wood is married to Sandi Lee Hughes of the (now defunct) group allSTARS*, and they both live in England. Wood became a father for the first time on 10 January 2008 to a son, Tommy, named after Sandi's father. Wood also has family who he visits around the Crosby area of Liverpool. Wood attended Norton College in Sheffield and studied media. Wood also attended the same school as Coldplay frontman Chris Martin in Devon. Wood has been diagnosed as dyslexic. He is a vegetarian. He is 5'5" tall in real life, though his press releases indicate otherwise (revealed on All Star Mr and Mrs, 10 May 2008). Wood ran the annual charity event the Great North Run for the first time in 2007. External links * * *BBC Official Biography *Dick and Dom in da bungalow *Dick and Dom's Radio 1 Webpage Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles Category:D